starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Paladin of the Golden Rose
Marie Curie (マリーキュリ) is the Paladin of the Golden Rose. Her Sovereign is Karna; the Golden Rose of Courage. She excels in Water Magic. She represents Karna's wanting to be able to gain the courage he never had before. Appearance Marie is a blond-haired young girl of short, but curvy stature with rather pale skin, yellow-ish blonde hair with intake, and bright lime green eyes. She normally ties her long, flowing hair into a complex bend neatly on top of her head. Though when she was still alive, she had brunette hair, but she demanded she wanted it blonde during her summons since she wasn't allowed to dye it before. She has big green eyes and a smile that never seems to fade, especially with the way she laughs nearly all the time. Her hair is tied into a braided bun with a red ribbon as it tangles a bit. Because she never had the chance to live as a child during her past life since she was a young protege during her very early years, Marie is usually seen wearing a Japanese school gym class uniform. Saying it represents her youth and the things she missed out before in life. Seeing how back when she was alive, all she wore was proper and "boring" clothing. Saying what she's allowed to wear now is much more fun. When summoned into battle, Marie is also summoned along with her long scarlet sword, it's a hand-crafted crimson sword brought with her when summoned - made from the Celestial Force itself. It has the following inscription carved on it: regnum caelorum et gehenna (the kingdom of heaven and hell). She feels it is the ultimate instrument, and that muses would bow before the sound it makes. It's nearly her whole entire height but she swings it about like it's a small stick. Personality Because of how she lived when she was alive, Marie never had the chance to live as a normal human; since she was busy living as a high renown scientist. Marie claimed she was a shy, and introverted girl at first when she was alive; always too busy during her own thing without the regards of getting to know anyone. Mari now has a haughtiness that seems to more than compensate for her short stature, overlapping much with the personality of Gilgamesh, the two often butting heads whenever they're near. She refrains from asking how privileged Karna feels by summoning her and grants them the honor of being her Master. She feels that, as her Master, they can be allowed to act as her equal without having to use honorifics. Often when given the choice to answer to her, only a single affirmative choice is offered rather than allowing for a negative response. She believes that anything she does must be perfect down to the smallest detail, such as a number of flawless victories to make her feel on top of the world after displaying perfection in her swordplay. If Karna denies being her Master, she claims she cannot understand what they are speaking about, believing it to be some form of Oriental humility. She refuses to accept the answer and declares that her tolerance allows for a single mistake from them. She gives off the impression of a valiant young man in crimson, and she has a masculine bearing and tone of voice, leading Kida to think she may have been raised like a boy. She acknowledges that the reason she wears men's clothes is not that she is trying to project an imperial image, but because she actually enjoys wearing men's clothes. While her brusque attitude and gallant actions would imply that she values valor above all, she actually identifies her core as a maiden due to her adoration for beauty. She still does not allow gender to sway her preferences and believes the true orientation of her soul to be half and half. Firmly rooted in the middle of the two genders, she personally finds her ability to go either way admirable. She becomes attracted to Kida regardless of their gender, and eventually even declares her love for them. Maries Counterpart to Karna, she’s very loud and full of herself. She’s never afraid to speak her mind and demands to have the spotlight on her. She’s usually teasing Kia and her close relationship with the Roses. She doesn’t get along well with Nobunaga since they have the same personality. History was a Polish-born physicist and chemist and one of the most famous scientists of her time. Together with her husband Pierre, she was awarded the Nobel Prize in 1903, and she went on to win another in 1911. Marie Sklodowska was born in Warsaw on 7 November 1867, the daughter of a teacher. In 1891, she went to Paris to study physics and mathematics at the Sorbonne where she met Pierre Curie, professor of the School of Physics. They were married in 1895. The Curies worked together investigating radioactivity, building on the work of the German physicist Roentgen and the French physicist Becquerel. In July 1898, the Curies announced the discovery of a new chemical element, polonium. At the end of the year, they announced the discovery of another, radium. The Curies, along with Becquerel, were awarded the Nobel Prize for Physics in 1903. Pierre's life was cut short in 1906 when he was knocked down and killed by a carriage. Marie took over his teaching post, becoming the first woman to teach at the Sorbonne, and devoted herself to continuing the work that they had begun together. She received a second Nobel Prize, for Chemistry, in 1911. Curie's research was crucial in the development of x-rays in surgery. During World War One Curie helped to equip ambulances with x-ray equipment, which she herself drove to the front lines. The International Red Cross made her head of its radiological service and she held training courses for medical orderlies and doctors in the new techniques. Despite her success, Marie continued to face great opposition from male scientists in France, and she never received significant financial benefits from her work. By the late 1920s, her health was beginning to deteriorate. She died on 4 July 1934 from leukemia, caused by exposure to high-energy radiation from her research. The Curies' eldest daughter Irene was herself a scientist and winner of the Nobel Prize for Chemistry. Relationship Karna Marie is completely opposite of Karna, seeing how he's always reluctant and quiet. Hesitating to speak first. Karna is grateful for Marie, though, seeing how Marie is the sister he never had. Especially when Marie teases or yells at Karna when he does clearly convey how he feels and often just forgets to say how he feels. Despite Marie's loud and obsessive attitude, she allows Karna to speak and encourages him too. Often listening quietly while he goes on about his day. She yells at anyone who tries to speak over Karna when he's talking. Marie often comes and helps teach Karna basic house skills whenever she's summoned. They often like to take trips to Yuki's flower shop or the grocery store as they just go on talking and talking without a stop. Vessels Du Soleil Du Solei is the only vessel that has nothing to do with Karna's Aria but is focused on his own magic. Abyssal Tide This Vessel is Equipped when Kida Equips... Equips Golden Equip Noble Phantasm Aestus Domus Aurea *Marie's Noble Phantasm, she can only use it when given the permission of his Sovereign, Kida, and the Celestial Force itself since it uses up a lot of Reitasu. *Usually, the Rose of his Master and Kida is both often left weak because the Paladin uses their Master's Reitasu. *It created a Golden Theater in which everything was advantageous to Marie since she always wanted to visit, and made it into a battlefield. While deployed, enemies trapped are weakened and buildings can be customized by changing its shapes and functions. Putting it simply, she can ignore the building process and project the buildings instead, in which she can then invoke her own rules. When the Golden Theater activates, Marie's sword would be shrouded in flames like that of Mount Vesuvius, causing an inferno, and rose petals would dance in the air. She then fills the arena with boiling hot water, watching as her victims are burned to death. Trivia *Marie often steals Ikuto's sweets when she is summoned. *She likes to sneak to go to school with everyone else too, since she never had the chance to before. *Out of all the Paladin's, she's the one that speaks the most. Category:Characters Category:Paladin Category:Female Characters Category:Mage Category:Karna